characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
'Sasuke Uchiha '''is the secondary main character of the manga series Naruto, written by Masashi Kishimoto. Background Sasuke is one of the only surviving members of the Uchiha clan, a powerful clan of ninja living in village Konohagakure. When Sasuke was a young boy, his older brother Itachi, an extremely skilled ninja, ended up slaughtering the entire Uchiha clan, except for Sasuke. Itachi left Sasuke alive, hoping his hatred would grow strong enough for Sasuke to kill him in the future. Since then, Sasuke has been training to be the best ninja in his generation so he can find and kill Itachi. After being promoted to the genin rank, Sasuke was put in a group with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Due to their opposing personalities, Naruto and Sasuke quickly became rivals. During the exam to advance to the next ninja rank, Sasuke's talent was discovered by Orochimaru, a ninja who defected from Konoha, who branded him with a special Curse Mark filled with his chakra. Upon learning that Orochimaru could train him and teach him how to use this mark, Sasuke left his village and team to learn under him. Two years later, and Sasuke left Orochimaru upon learning that he planned to use him as a new host body. After killing Orochimaru and absorbing his power, he left to kill Itachi once and for all, building up a team of other ninja that were experimented on by Orochimaru in the process. During their battle, Sasuke learned why exactly Itachi did what he did. He was ordered to slaughter the Uchiha because they were planning to overthrow the leaders of Konoha, or let the Uchiha attempt to overthrow Konoha's leaders and have all of them, including Sasuke, get exterminated. With Orochimaru's power and Curse Mark gone from his body, Sasuke set out to kill the man who ordered the Uchiha's extermination. Powers & Abilities * '''Chakra: '''Spiritual energy found in all living things. Ninja can use it to perform various special techniques. Chakra has five elements, and Sasuke has an affinity for the lightning element, though he can also utilise fire. Due to being the reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki, Sasuke has a large amount of chakra, letting him utilise taxing techniques without running low. By channelling chakra into his feet, Sasuke can run on walls or across water. ** '''Great Fireball Technique: '''The Uchiha clan's main jutsu, which kneads chakra in the user's mouth before releasing it as a blast of flames. ** '''Phoenix Sage Fire Technique: '''Spits a barrage of small fireballs at the opponent. Shuriken can be hidden in the fireballs as a surprise attack. ** '''Dragon Fire Technique: '''After binding the opponent with a wire, Sasuke can breath a wave of flames along the wire for an unavoidable attack. ** '''Great Dragon Fire Technique: '''Spits two large fireballs shaped like dragon heads, which are strong enough to break through buildings. Sasuke uses them to create thunderclouds for his Kirin technique. ** '''Chidori: 'Kakashi's old signature technique, which he taught to Sasuke. By channelling lightning chakra in his hand, Sasuke can run his electrified hand through targets with enough piercing power to penetrate Gaara's sand shield. *** 'Chidori Current: '''Releases an electric discharge from Sasuke's body, paralysing whoever it hits. *** '''Chidori Senbon: '''Morphs a Chidori into needles of electricity to use as projectiles. *** '''Chidori Sharp Spear: '''Forms a Chidori into an extendable blade of electricity, which has less piercing power than a normal Chidori, but it can slice through objects and has more ranged. If needed, more spears can be extended from the original one, and the Sharp Spear can also be channelled through his sword. *** '''Chidori Katana: '''Sasuke can channel his Chidori through his sword, enhancing its cutting power enough for it to slice through steel, and making it so the muscles of whoever it cuts contract, paralysing them. *** '''Dark Chidori: '''A variant of the Chidori that has Sasuke channel his Six Paths power into his lightning, allowing for a Chidori capable of shattering a chunk of the moon with one hit. ** '''Mirage Crow: '''The genjutsu doesn't require eye contact and can trap an opponent in a illusion of torrent of crows to torment the victim. ** '''Shakling Stakes Technique: '''This genjutsu can send an opponent in an illusionary world where they will have a feeling of spikes driven through their limbs, taking away their body's freedom. It will hinder the victim's movement. ** '''Kirin: '''By using existing lightning in thunderclouds, Sasuke can manipulate it into a dragon-shaped lightning blast that has enough power to obliterate a small mountain, and has the same speed as a normal lightning bolt. ** '''Shadow Clone Technique: '''Conjures exact copies of the user. Each clone has an equal fraction of Sasuke's power, though they can be dissipated with one strong blow. ** '''Summoning Technique: '''Transports animals to the user's location by using their blood for a special seal. Sasuke has made contracts with a group of giant snakes and a large hawk named Garuda, allowing him to summon them. *** '''Binding Snake Glare Spell: '''Summons giant snakes from the user's sleeves to wrap up opponents and bite them with their fangs. *** '''Hidden Shadow Snake Hands: '''Ejects snakes from the user's sleeves to attack opponents. ** '''Body Replacement Technique: '''Replaces Sasuke with a nearby object to avoid attacks. ** '''Sharingan: '''The Uchiha clan's signature ability, which manifests in the user's eyes. When activated, it allows Sasuke to see the flow of chakra, letting him track people through following their chakra signals. This can also be used to copy a physical technique or jutsu he sees and use them with near-perfect accuracy, though it doesn't work on abilities Sasuke is physically incapable of using. The Sharingan also enhances Sasuke's perception, enhancing his reflexes, letting him see things on the cellular level, and allowing him to read his target's movements to predict their next move. *** '''Genjutsu: Sharingan: '''By looking into his opponent's eyes, Sasuke can put them under an illusion of his choice, incapacitating them, placing them under mind control, or inflicting pain to use for torture. *** '''Susanoo Genjutsu: '''This Genjutsu proceeds with Sasuke staring into his opponents until a massive shadowy figure behind him appears under a genjutsu that will break the foe's will and incapitate them in the process. *** '''Izanagi: '''One of the Sharingan's forbidden techniques. If the user is hit by a fatal attack, they can briefly warp reality so that it never hit them in the first place. However, this ability blinds one of the user's Sharingan when used, and they can only use it twice until they completely go blind. *** '''Izanami: '''The other forbidden technique of the Sharingan. If the user can create the same sensation two times, they can trap their opponents in an illusion of an endless loop between those two occasions, immobilising them in an inescapable illusion until they can accept their fate. Like Izanagi, this blinds one of the user's Sharingan when used. ** '''Mangekyō Sharingan: '''The evolved form of the Sharingan, which was gained when Sasuke killed his brother. The Mangekyo Sharingan allows the user to perform three powerful techniques, though they slowly cause the user to go blind. However, Sasuke implanted Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan into his own, achieving the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and removing the blindness side effects. *** '''Amaterasu: '''Conjures black flames that can't be extinguished, and are said to be as hot as the sun. The flames of Amaterasu are able to burn on water, and even burn other fire. Until Sasuke dispels the flames, they will continue to burn for seven days and seven nights. **** '''Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi: '''A chakra nature that allows Sasuke to manipulate Amaterasu's flames, creating swords, arrows, projectiles, and barriers to shield himself from harm. *** '''Tsukuyomi: '''Traps the opponent in a horrific genjutsu that Sasuke has complete control over, allowing him to make them see and feel whatever he desires. Sasuke also controls his target's perception of time in the illusion, making seconds feel like days. *** '''Susanoo: '''The Mangekyo Sharingan's strongest ability. This conjures a humanoid being out of chakra that surrounds Sasuke, attacking opponents and defending Sasuke. It acts as an extension of Sasuke's will, letting him control its movements. If needed, Sasuke can only summon parts of the Susanoo's body, using its rib cage as a barrier or forming its arm to replace his missing one. Sasuke's Susanoo wields a sword and bow as weapons, which can be enhanced with Amaterasu if needed. The Susanoo becomes more humanoid the stronger it is, with weaker forms looking more skeletal, and stronger forms growing skin and armor. Its most evolved form even possesses legs, allowing full range of movement. **** '''Yasaka Magatama: '''Shuriken-like projectiles created from the Susanoo's chakra, which are formed and fired from its third hand. **** '''Complete Body - Susanoo: '''The complete and most stable form of Susanoo. It is also the Susanoo's most powerful form, being strong enough to destroy mountains and planetoids. It is the most humanoid Susanoo form, and it has a pair of wings that allow flight and can be used as shields. It wields a pair of massive katanas in battle. If needed, Sasuke can channel his Chidori through the Susanoo's hand. ***** '''Indra's Arrow: '''Sasuke's most powerful attack, which is only usable in Complete Body - Susanoo. This forms a bow out of lightning, which Sasuke can use to fire lightning arrows. A single arrow matched Naruto's strongest technique in destructive power. ** '''Rinnegan: '''After receiving half of the Sage of Six Path's power, Sasuke's left Mangekyo Sharingan transformed into the Rinnegan, the ultimate eye power. Sasuke's Rinnegan has six tomoe on it, which start vanishing if Sasuke overuses his Rinnegan techniques. If all of the tomoe vanish, Sasuke's Rinnegan weakens considerably, forcing Sasuke to give it time to recharge. The Rinnegan grants Sasuke the power to use all chakra elements, though he still only uses fire and lightning most of the time. *** '''Preta Path: '''Sasuke can drain energy from his opponents, along with absorbing energy from their attacks. *** '''Asura Path: '''Sasuke can augment his body with mechanised armor and weapons. *** '''Human Path: '''Sasuke can rip out the souls of others by placing his hand on their head, reading their mind in the process. *** '''Animal Path: '''Sasuke can summon large animals without the hand seals or blood sacrifice. *** '''Naraka Path: '''Sasuke can summon a creature called the King of Hell. The King of Hell can be used to interrogate others, killing them if they lie, and it can heal others if they're put in its mouth *** '''Deva Paths: '''Sasuke gains the ability to manipulate gravity via pulling or pushing, though it can't be used in rapid sessions, as it has a five second range. **** '''Banshō Ten'in: '''Pulls the target towards Sasuke. **** '''Shinra Tensei: '''Sasuke possesses the ability to push matter, objects, people, or attacks away. Sasuke's Shinra Tensei is superior to Pain's, which could destroy cities. **** '''Chibaku Tensei: '''Creates a black orb that floats upward and attracts everything around it towards it. This can be used to create makeshift planetoids that have enough power to hold the Tailed Beasts, and Sasuke can control these planetoids at will. *** '''Dimension Travelling: '''The ability to conjure portals to other dimensions, though overusing it drains the Rinnegan's power. *** '''Amenotejikara: '''Lets Sasuke immediately shift the location of himself and others. The range of the move increases if Sasuke's switches places with something else, though he can only swap places with something in his line of sight. Equipment * '''Kusanagi: '''Sasuke's signature weapon, a three-foot long chokuto sword given to him by Orochimaru. * '''Shuriken: '''Typical throwing stars. * '''Fuma Shuriken: '''A much larger shuriken with four collapsible blades, which can be used as a melee or throwing weapon. * '''Kunai: '''Knives used for stabbing, slashing, or throwing. * '''Wires: '''Barely-visible wires that can be used to restrict enemy movements or manipulate thrown weapons. * '''Explosive Tags: '''Pieces of paper infused with chakra, which will explode when a special command is given. They can be attached to the ends of kunai. * '''Smoke Bombs: ' Bombs made of wrapped up, chakra-infused paper, which release smoke when detonated to provide cover and distractions. * '''Wristbands: '''Special wristbands marked with seals that store several weapons, allowing Sasuke to summon the weapons to his hand and attack quicker. Feats Strength * Punched Naruto so hard he went flying towards the Madara Statue. * Traded blows with Rock Lee, who punched Gaara enough to cause shockwaves. * Bypassed Garaa’s Absolute Defense. * Effortlessly dislocated Zaku's arms. * Penetrated Gaara's defence and injured him with a single Chidori. * Can send Deidara yards away with a single punch. * Traded blows with Kinshiki and Momoshiki. * Easily took out multiple shadow clones from Naruto's with his bare hands. * Traded blows with Killer Bee, who wrestles giant bear like creatures in his training. * Traded blows with A, who can smash through wodden clones and their Susanoo with ease. * Can destroy meteors that could easily destroy villages with his Perfect Susano’o. * Kicked Momoshiki into stone the size of a mountain. * His Susanoo can take down buildings and damage the Ten-Tails. * His Susanoo effortlessly take out a group of White Zetsu. * Complete Body - Susanoo can destroy mountains and planetoids. * Created a moon alongside Naruto (calc’d at 1.9 zettatons of TNT each, which is small planet level) * Matched two Rasenshuriken from Naruto’s Asura Kurama form, contributing to a massive blast that altered the weather * Comparable to Six Paths Madara, who spread the Shinju Tree’s roots (calcs vary from 360 exatons of TNT, which is moon level+, to various results in the zettaton/yottaton range, which is planet to large planet) * Is consistently portrayed as Naruto’s equal throughout the series and should scale to his feats. For reference, a nearly chakra-less base Naruto survived a blast that blew a hole through the hollow moon in The Last and Sasuke is still his equal by the time of Boruto’s era. * Strong enough to damage Momoshiki, who was able to trade blows with and damage Adult Naruto. In The Last, a younger Naruto survived a strike from a beam that cut the moon in half, and later overpowered the same attack (226 exatons of TNT, moon level+). * Busted a mountain with Kirin (600+ megatons, large city level) * Possesses half of Hogoromo’s power which created the moon (517 zettatons. Divided in half that’s 258.5 zettatons for Sasuke, which is planet level) * Obliterated Shin Uchiha’s base. Speed * Can create sonic booms and earthquakes by running. * Way too fast for Gaara's defence to keep up with him. * Speedblitzed Tobi and Deidara. * Moved too fast for Sakura to trap. * Reacted to Sakura appearing behind him. * Got in front of Sakura and Tazuno before two chunin could land a hit on him. * Got onto Deidara's bird without even being noticed. * Dodged many needles thrown by Haku. * Dodged Deidara's explosions. * Summoned Manda and placed him under a genjutsu before Deidara's suicide attack hit him. * Got between Jugo and Suigetsu before they could attack each other. * Able to keep up with Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Otsutsuki. * Comparable to Six Paths Naruto, who dodged Madara’s Light Fang, which is lightspeed according to the databook. This feat is widely debated, however. * Kept up with the Fourth Raikage, A, who was considered the fastest shinobi alive at the time, including the other Kage. This should allow him to scale to the Kage intercepting Toneri’s meteors at Mach 5060. * Far superior to Pain, who dodged Sage Naruto’s Rasenshuriken at Mach 2606 * Superior to Kakashi, who has multiple lightning-timing feats (and in-universe statements to back them up). This has been calc’d at Mach 2225, though using the lower value for lightning that Death Battle uses (220,000 mph), it would decrease to Mach 497. * Fast enough to use a reverse summoning jutsu to escape Deidara’s suicide blast. * Comparable to Itachi, who reacted to Kirin (Mach 2915) Durability * Tanked Deidara's explosions. * Tanked needles thrown by Haku and took a hit from Naruto. * Tanked Itachi's fire attacks. * Tanked hits from Darui and was fine. * Tanked swords strikes and a Lariat from Killer Bee. * Has survived a fall from the atmosphere. * Survived several point-blank explosions from the Ten-Tails, * Tanked numerous strikes from Naruto in his Kyuubi Mode. * Survived the Curse Mark from Orochimaru and fought off the pain. * Managed to overcome Tsukiyomi. * Was fine when he used Chidori on himself. * Survived being thrown into mountains with enough force to crack them. * Survived Raikage's Liger bomb and Guillotine Drop with just his Susanoo's ribcage. * Survived a punch that broke a cliff. * Survived attacks from Madara Uchiha. * Took a barrage of attacks from the Kages with his Susanoo's full body. * With Susanoo, took hits from Kaguya. * Survived the resulting blast from the collision of Indra’s Arrow and Asura Kurama’s Rasenshuriken * Survived several Tailed Beast Bombs exploding point-blank * Withstood hits from Kinshiki and Momoshiki Otsutsuki * Survived the clash that blew off both he and Naruto’s arms as well as avoided bleeding out while already on the verge of death * Should scale to Naruto surviving Toneri’s moon slicing blast Skill * Helped Naruto outsmart Zabuza. * Held his own against Orochimaru. * Defeated and "killed" Orochimaru. * Made it to the Chunin Exam Finals. * Defeated hundreds of ninjas by himself. * "Defeated" and killed Itachi. * Formed Taka with Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. * Helped seal away Kaguya. * Defeated Naruto prior to leaving the village. * Helped defeated Kinshiki and Momoshiki Otsutsuki. * Helped defeated Madara Uchiha. * Put all 9 Tailed Beasts in Genjustsu without eye contact. * Stalemated Naruto in his best. * Defeated Deidara, an S-rank ninja and member of the Akatsuki * Snuck into a room with 5 of the most powerful and capable ninja on the planet along with their guards in it and went unnoticed until his accomplice had to point him out. * Defeated Danzō Shimura * Contributed to the battle against Obito and Madara * Resisted the Infinite Tsukuyomi * Helped defeat Momoshiki Otsutsuki Weaknesses * Chakra is finite, and using up all of it will kill him * His fire and lightning attacks are weak to water and wind respectively * Overconfident * Easily manipulated * Some of his ocular techniques require eye contact to work * Overusing the Rinnegan weakens it Fun Fact * In the Naruto popularity polls, he was the fourth popular character in the top ten of every popular character. * It was confirmed that he was based off another Shonen Character, Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Completed Profiles Category:Illusion Casters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Naruto Category:Shuriken Users Category:Ninja Category:Shueisha Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters with Copying Abilities